Daddy's Good Boy
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: It's all so confusing this brutal abusing. They blacken your eyes and then apologize. Be Daddy's good boy and don't tell Mommy a thing. Be a good little boy and you'll get a new toy. Tell Mommy you fell of the swing.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated.

"Sam, would you mind giving your Father a hand in the kitchen while I finish up with the twins' bath?", asked Maria Evans from the bathroom in the hall. "I wish you would stop calling him my Father. You just married him and he will never be my Father.", said Sam as he walked down the hall and into the kitchen. He had just started to pile the plates from dinner into a stack as Steven, his Stepfather, walked back into the kitchen. "Face the facts, kid. Your real Dad left and he's not coming back. I'm the only Dad you're going to get.", said Steven as he walked over to the sink and began to dry some of the already washed dishes. "My Dad will come back. He promised he would and he always sticks to his word.", replied Sam as he carried the plates over to the sink and gently slid them into the soapy water. He could hear the older man chuckling under his breath and saw the man's shoulders shaking as he laughed.

The made the blonde's blood boil to the point of evaporating from his cells. "Let's just get these done so we can go our separate ways.", said Sam as he scrubbed the plates clean. "Cocking an attitude are we?", asked Steven as he put the remaining dishes away. "You haven't seen attitude.", said Sam as his lips drew back over his teeth in a slight snarl. "Having it won't get you very far, it'll only get you over my knee.", explained Steven as he dried off the dishes that Sam finished, watching him drain the water out of the sink. "Touch me once and I'll lay you out. Promise.", snarled the blonde as he hung up the washcloth and rolled his sleeves back down over his arms. He tensed up when he felt a hand come down and squeeze his ass, using his right arm to shove the older man as far from him as possible. "Didn't you understand?", he snapped at him.

"Sammy! It's getting late, off to bed.", ordered Maria as she walked down the stairs after tucking in the twins. "Yes, Momma.", said Sam as he walked over and kissed his Mom on the cheek, smiling warmly when he felt a kiss being pressed to his forehead. "Sleep good. I love you.", she said as he passed her. "I love you, too.", replied the boy as he walked away from her and up the stairs, making his way down the hall to his room. If he was quiet enough he could hear the muffled voices of both adults downstairs, but he was taught not to listen in on conversations that weren't meant for him to hear. Sam stripped down to his black boxers and tossed his clothes into the hamper before he shut his door and turned off the light. The blonde layed down in his bed and covered up with the blankets, waiting for sleep to come and claim him for the night.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

Sam opened his eyes sleepily as he heard his door creaking open, followed by footsteps on the hardwood floor. "Wha'?", asked the boy in confusion as he tried to sit up, only to feel a heavy hand come down on his shoulder. "Shhhhhhhhh, Sam. It's just me.", replied Steven as he sat down on the edge of the bed. The blonde sat up when he felt the hand slide from his shoulder down his side to his thigh, before sliding to the inner part of his thigh. "What are you doing?", asked Sam as he sat up still half asleep. "Relax, kid. Your Mom doesn't have to know.", replied the man as he tore the blankets away from the boy and wrapped his hand around his neck, using the leverage to hold him down. "Get off of me, Steven.", said Sam as he tried to pry the hand off of his neck that was threatening to cut off his air way. "Keep quiet.", ordered Steven harshly. The blonde kicked out at the man with his feet when he felt a hand yanking his boxers down his legs.

"Get off of me!", hissed the boy as he used his own leverage to kick the man firmly in the side, pulling his boxers back on when the man fell off the bed with a thud. Steven cursed every word in the book as he picked himself up off of the floor, his face was red with rage in the darkness of the bedroom. "You'll regret that you little punk.", said Steven as he clenched his hands into fists. Sam slid his boxers back up and grabbed the nearest object: A baseball bat. He got out of bed quickly and held the bat with a firm but loose grip, knowing exactly how to use it if it came to a fight. "Sam? Sam are you okay? Whats going on in here? Why are you holding a bat?", asked Maria as she walked into the room and turned on the light. "The kid had a nightmare, Maria. I tried waking him up but it went down hill fast.", explained Steven as he placed a gentle kiss on his new wife's head.

"That's not even close to what happened! Tell her the truth!", ordered Sam in shock as his grip on the bat tightened even more. "I think you need to calm down, son. You might have hit your head or something.", said Steven as he made a move to come near him. The blonde just raised the end of the bat a little in a clean warning. "Sam, sweetheart. Please. Calm down and let's get you back into bed.", said Maria in a soothing tone as she walked over to her son and gently took the bat out of his clenched hand. "No. No. I'm just going to go for a walk or something. I could use the air.", said Sam as he quickly put on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt over his bare chest and shoulders, pulling it down over his abs. "Its 4 in the morning, you're not going anywhere.", said Steven in a stern tone as he put his hands on his hips. "You're not my Father, don't try acting like it.", snapped Sam as he pushed his way past the two adults and down the stairs as he pulled on his boots.

"Sam. Please.", called out Maria as she watched her son disappear out the front door and into the night. The blonde ignored his Mother for the first time and shut the door behind himself before he walked on down the road, not caring which direction his feet took him in. He continued down the road and flipped the hood of his sweatshirt up when a rush of cold air hit him, blowing through his sweatshirt and straight to his bones. Sam looked up just in time to see a pair of headlights coming towards him and he only had a few split seconds to react. He jumped up onto the hood of the car and pressed his boot against the windshield for balance. The person behind the wheel got out of the car and looked up at him in shock. "Jesus, kid! I could have killed you! What are you doing out here this early?!", asked the man as he helped the blonde down from the hood. "I could have asked you the same thing.", replied Sam sharply as he backed away from the man.

"Easy, kid. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to make sure you're not hurt. I was running late at the car repair shop. What's your name, kid?", asked the man. "Sam. Samuel Evans.", replied the blonde as he took a small step forward. "I'm Burt. Burt Hummel. Are you the same Sam Evans that my boy Kurt always talks about?", asked Burt as he shook hands with the boy. "I'm guessing that would be me. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel. I'm sorry if I caused any damage to your car. You caught me by surprise.", explained Sam as he shook the man's hand. "No need to be formal. Don't worry about the car it's in good shape. You should be heading home, your parents are probably worried sick.", suggested Burt as he opened the driver's side door. He stopped in confusion when the blonde made no move to get out of the streets or head home. "You're not going home, are you?", asked Burt. "I hadn't planned on it. I was just going to walk for a bit until it was time for school.", replied Sam truthfully.

"Hop in, Sam. I'll drive you back to my house where Finn and Kurt and Carole are. I can't let you walk around all night. You can stay the night with us. There's plenty of room.", said Burt as he gestured towards the passenger side door. "It's okay, Burt. You really don't have to.", said Sam as he stepped back again. "Yes, I really do. You're a friend of Kurt and Finn's, meaning your a friend of ours. You're welcome at our house anytime. Come on, son.", said Burt as he got into the car and started it up. Sam flashed a smile at the man and thanked him as he got into the car and shut the door, welcoming in the heat. "Thank you, Burt.", said the blonde as he rubbed his arms to warm them up. "No need to thank me.", replied the man as he drove on down the road and pulled into the driveway of his house. Both of the guys got out of the car and shut the doors with the blonde following the man up onto the porch and into the house.

"I'll show you to the guest room so you can get settled in for the night. Then I'll head off to bed myself. Is there anything I can get you?", asked Burt as he took off his jacket and hung it up. "No, thank you. I'm alright.", replied Sam as he continued to rub his arms to keep in some of the heat. Burt turned on a small light and lead the boy up the stairs and down the hall, where he opened one of the doors to the guest room. "Go ahead and get settled in for the night. The bed is already made up and ready. I'll come back up in a few minutes to check on you.", said Burt as he turned on the bedroom light. "Thank you, Burt. For everything.", said Sam as he walked into the room and slid off his sneakers and sat down on the bed. Burt smiled at the blonde and walked back down the hall and into the kitchen to get a drink. When he returned to the guest room he saw the blonde boy fast asleep on the bed on top of the covers, still fully dressed in his jeans and sweatshirt. The man walked into the room and covered the teen up with a heavy winter blanket before he turned off the light, making sure the hood of the sweatshirt wouldn't choke him in his sleep. "Good night, Samuel.", said Burt as he turned off the light and walked out of the room, closing the door but keeping it cracked a little.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Kurt! Finn! Rise and shine! It's time to get ready for school!", called out Carole from downstairs, knowing that both of the boys could hear her in their bedrooms. "Can you handle breakfast this morning, dear? I need to go wake up Samuel.", asked Burt as he put on his button up shirt for the shop that he ran. "Samuel's here? When did he get here?", asked Carole as she began to crack some eggs into a pan on the stove. "I almost ran him over with my car last night when I drove home from work late last night. He wasn't going back home so I brought him here to sleep in the guest room.", explained Burt as he began to walk upstairs, moving out of the way to let Finn pass him. "Morning, Burt.", said Finn as he followed his nose to the cooking food on the stove. "Morning, Finn.", replied the older man as he walked back the hall and to the guest room. When he pushed the door open he saw the blonde still asleep tangled in the blanket, his breathing seemed to be labored as if he could barely breathe.

"Samuel. Rise and shine, kid. You have school, too.", said Burt as he turned on the light and gave the blonde a gentle shake on his shoulder. Sam woke automatically at the touch, his eyes snapping open in panic as he moved away from the man, almost falling off of the bed. "Easy, Samuel. It's only me, Burt. I just came back to wake you for school, I figured you would want to go home to get something to wear.", explained Burt as he tried to calm the boy down. "I'm sorry. It was a flashback that startled me.", replied Sam as he brushed his bangs out of his eyes and took a slow breath, willing his lungs to move through the shock. "There's no problem, Samuel. You can come down when you're ready to. I think both Kurt and Finn are awake now and in the kitchen. Are you hungry?", asked Burt as he walked to the bedroom door. "No, thank you. Uh. I should probably just get home.", said the blonde nervously, his heart racing at the thought of having to go home and face his Mother and Stepfather.

Burt left the room with a nod of his head and the blonde followed him out a few minutes later, shaking out his hair so part of it covered his eyes. He walked down the stairs and froze when he felt three sets of eyes on him. "Good morning, Samuel. How are you, sweetie?", asked Carole as she walked over to him and gently stroked his hair, watching as he flinched away from her touch slightly. "I'm okay, Mrs. Hummel. I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here last night, I really didn't know where I was going.", admitted Sam as he smiled over at the woman, using his smile to cover up his lies. "It's no problem, sweetie. You're always welcome here. Would you like something to eat, I made plenty?", asked the woman as she gestured towards the table, where both Finn and Kurt were watching him curiously. "No, thank you. I really need to get home before Steven wakes up for work. But thanks, again.", explained the blonde as he walked to the door. "Sam.", said Kurt in hopes of getting him to stay, sensing that something was wrong. "I'll see you in school.", said the younger teen as he walked out of the house and onto the street.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

Sam walked into school with his backpack up on his shoulders and the hood of his sweatshirt up, making sure his bangs attempted to cover his newly blackened left eye. Steven was awake when he got home and waiting for him as soon as he walked in the front door, it all went down hill from there. The blonde had made a quick escape after that, grabbing his backpack and saying a quick goodbye to his Mother, he literally ran out the front door again. "Hey, dude.", said Finn as he clapped the teen on the shoulder when he reached his locker. Sam jumped in fear and turned to face him quickly, ignoring the fact that his elbow had slammed into the locker in the process. "Scared the hell out of me.", hissed out Sam as he put his backpack away and took out his English textbook. "Sorry, man. Whats with the hood being up? You look like a thug.", asked the taller teen as he pulled the hood down, gasping when he saw the black eye.

"I got into a fight on the way over here. Don't worry about it, dude.", explained the blonde as he shut his locker quickly. "It looks pretty bad.", said Finn as he looked down at the smaller teen. "Don't worry about it.", repeated Sam as he walked down the hall with the older teen hot on his heels. The only thing that stopped Finn from asking more questions is the fact that the blonde walked into the English classroom with the door shutting behind him. _Need to leave it the fuck alone. _Sam's temper rose a little bit when he heard the gasps from the other students in the classroom as he took his seat in the back beside Kurt. He took out his textbook and tablet as a piece of paper slid his way with the brunette's familiar hand writing on it.

**Why'd you have to leave so early this morning? **

_**I had to be home before Steven woke up so I could handle the twins. **_

**Steven? **

_**Don't ask. I'm sorry I had to leave early, but I had no choice. **_

**Are you okay, though? You seem on edge and really jumpy. Not to mention the black eye. What happened? **

_**I'm fine. Just leave it alone, please. I got into a fight on the way over here. You should see the other guy. **_

**Sam, please. Can you tell me the truth? **

_**Who said I was lying? **_


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

Before Kurt had the chance to write down what he was thinking on the note, Sam snatched it away and crumpled it up, much to the smaller teen's shocked look. "Alright class, if you're finished with your assignment, go ahead and turn it in. Place it in the bin, please.", explained Mrs. McClure as she gestured towards the bin on her desk. The blonde looked down at the blank assignment sheet on his desk and let his head drop down onto his arm for a minute before he slipped the sheet into his folder and tucked it away. When the bell rang out above them all, everybody rose from their seats and gathered their books, the sounds of their sneakers on the floor filling the room. "Mr. Evans, I don't see your name on any of these papers.", explained the Teacher as she flicked through them all one by one. Sam ducked his head and walked out of the classroom, hearing the woman calling out behind him, soon being drowned out by the bunch of voices coming from the hallway.

"Look alive, Lady Lips!", called out a Sophomore football player, two seconds before he threw a cherry flavored slushie directly at the blonde's face. Sam didn't have the chance to react before he felt the icy sting of the slushie as it coated his face and ran down his shirt. The blonde wiped his face clean and clenched his hands into fists, just as the smaller jock began to walk away, the older teen grabbed his by the back collar of his red and white jersey. In a second he hauled the teen back by his jersey and slammed him into the row of lockers, watching as the other students in the hall parted to give them room. The Sophomores eyes widened in surprise, he was never expecting the older football player to react in the way he had. Sam wasn't in the mood to show mercy today as his arm drew back and his fist connected with the teen's jaw, he put enough force into it that he heard a sharp snap before the teen fell back against the lockers again. The blonde recognized that sound, the sound of breaking bones, he managed to either break his jaw or shatter it.

Before Sam had the chance to get in another swing that would count, he was hauled back by three pairs of arms belonging to Puck, Mike, and Finn. "That's enough, man! He's had it!", exclaimed Mike as he held onto the back of the blonde's belt and hauled him back, while Puck and Finn grabbed his arms. "What the hell is going on here?!", demanded Coach Beiste as she came walking down the hallway towards the teens. "He dislocated my jaw!", explained the Sophomore as he cradled his jaw in his hand, having a bit of difficulty forming his words. "How about I shatter it?", asked Sam as he lunged forward again, trying to get out of the other teen's grasps. "Enough! Sam, go get cleaned up. Ridel, go to the Nurse.", ordered Coach Beiste as he gestured in the opposite direction for each teen. Puck and Finn all but dragged Sam to the bathroom, giving him a gentle nudge through the door while they waited outside for him.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"Alright, class. This week there is no assignment. You can sing whatever you would like to, it doesn't matter by who or where it came from.", explained Mr. Shuester as he tossed his marker into the air, hearing it fall behind him. "But we always have an assignment! You can't just go and change that on us!", exclaimed Rachel as she rose from her seat beside Finn. "Does anybody have an example that they'd like to sing? Or anything you would like to sing?", asked Mr. Shuester as he looked from student to student. Sam slowly rose his hand from his position in the back of the room, before he rose from his seat and walked down the rows of chairs. "Go ahead, Sam.", said their Teacher as he stepped to the side, leaning against the black piano. The blonde told the band his song choice before he waited for his cue to start singing.

**My little girl met a new friend. **

**Just the other day. **

**On the playground at school. **

**Between the tires and the swings. **

**But she came home from tear-filled eyes. **

**And she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa lies." **

**I just brushed it off at first. **

**Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt. **

**Or the things she had seen. **

**I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me. **

**And she said. **

**Alyssa lies. **

**To the classroom. **

**Alyssa lies. **

**Everyday in school. **

**Alyssa lies. **

**To the teachers. **

**As she tries to cover every bruise. **

**My little girl laid her head down. **

**That night to go to sleep. **

**As I stepped out of the room I heard her say. **

**A prayer so soft and sweet. **

**God bless my mom and my dad. **

**And my new friend Alyssa. **

**I know she needs you bad. **

**I had the worst night of sleep in years. **

**As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears. **

**I knew exactly what I had to do. **

**But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news. **

**My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad. **

**The lump in my throat grew bigger. **

**With every questions that she asked. **

**Until I felt the tears run down my face. **

**And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today. **

**She doesn't lie. **

**In the classroom. **

**She doesn't lie. **

**Anymore at school. **

**Alyssa lies. **

**With Jesus. **

**Because there's nothing anyone would do. **

**Tears filled my eyes. **

**When my little girl asked me why Alyssa lies. **

**Daddy tell me why. **

**Alyssa lies. **


End file.
